


Everybody Hurts, Sometimes

by Cocopops1995



Series: As Long as Stars are Above You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Force (1984)
Genre: Catharsis, Crying, Cuddling, F/M, Shiro Ship Week 2019, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is the strongest person Lisa Kaga knows, but sometimes even the strong break.





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa Kaga has always known that Takashi Shirogane is strong. 

She'd seen that strength simmering just below the surface the day she met him, and every day since then. It's one of the many things about him that had drawn her to him. It was one of the things she loves most about him.

She knows that his strength is what helped him survive despite the horrors he faced with the Galra. And It didn't surprise her when he came back even stronger than before. She'd seen it in the way he'd unflinchingly accepted the responsibility that came with being the head of Voltron. She'd seen it in how he fought back against the Galra, in his determination to save others from suffering what he did. 

She'd seen it in his scars. 

Despite the many wounds they had inflicted on him, Takashi Shirogane hadn't allowed the Galra to change who he was inside. He’s still the kind, gentle man she'd fallen in love with. Lisa Kaga doesn't know anyone stronger than Takashi Shirogane.

But even the strong can break. 

All his physical wounds from the Galra may have healed, but emotional wounds can't be healed by advanced alien technology or magic. Those take time to heal, and there are those that never will. And some nights, the pain they cause him becomes too much for even Takashi Shirogane to bear.

Those are the nights that Lisa Kaga holds him together. 

"I've got you, Ro." she murmurs, pulling him into her chest. "Just let it all out. You're safe. I've got you."

She cards her fingers through his hair and rubs soothing circles onto his back as sob after sob racks his body. She reminds him in every way that she can that she's there. She holds him while he breaks, and she never lets go. And she never lets her voice crack or waver despite the emotion that clogs up her throat and the tears that stream down her face.

Because when Takashi Shirogane's wounds are too painful for him to be strong, Lisa Kaga will always be strong for him.


	2. Remind Me to Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remix of the previous chapter from Shiro's POV with a continuation.

Shiro has a complicated relationship with his memory. Much like the surface of the moon is littered with craters, Shiro’s memory is filled with gaps. 

The gaps make him uncomfortable. He knows those gaps are mostly filled with horrible things, but he still doesn’t like not knowing exactly what happened to him - what was done to him - and some of those answers lie in those gaps. So when the memories do come back, there’s a small part of him that’s grateful for one less gap in his memory.

The rest of him is not. The memories come back in bits and pieces, sometimes invading his mind in the middle of the day, heedless of whether or not he’s in the middle of a dangerous situation. Other times, they come back in his nightmares, robbing him of sleep most nights. 

Most days he can deal with it. He fills the gaps in his mind with the new memories and he carries on because, as horrible as those memories are, he can’t afford to break down every time he has a flashback or a nightmare. There are people who depend on him to be a source of calm and strength, so that’s what he is for them.

But some nights the memories are just too much. Some nights, the nightmares are just too vivid, and too painful. Some nights he can’t be strong and calm. Some nights he breaks. 

Those are the nights that Lisa holds him together. 

When the only thing he can do is cry, Lisa pulls holds him close and soothes him. He doesn’t think she really understands how much it helps him just to hear her voice during those nights. And when his sobs subside and the flow of tears slow down, her voice leads him away from the dark things that fill the gaps in his memory, to brighter, happier memories. 

“Remember the first time we kissed?” she asks, “And then Ryou walked in on us and nearly fell over.”

Shiro’s lips pull up into a small but genuine smile. This is one of his favourite memories. 

“The word 'finally; has never been yelled so _loudly._ ” he says, his voice hoarse from crying, but filled with fondness.

He hadn’t even worked up the courage to ask her out yet that day, let alone planned to kiss her. But they’d been working together on a project, and they’d been alone. They’d moved steadily closer to each other and the next thing he knew, Lisa was in his arms, and her lips were on his. He’d been so lost in the feeling of her body pressed up against his, and the taste of her lips, that he hadn’t even noticed his brother walking in. 

That is until Ryou had started yelling.

“I didn’t know how much longer I was going to be able to put up with all your sexual tension!” Ryou had said, causing Shiro’s face to heat right up and Lisa to laugh at how red it went.

“I still can’t believe Ryou saw that coming before we did.” Shiro comments with a little laugh.

“Your brother is much more perceptive than people give him credit for,” Lisa says, softly carding her fingers through his sweat-damp hair. “Especially when it comes to you.”

“Yeah.” Shiro says. “I miss him so much.”

“I know,” Lisa says, her voice becoming even softer than it had been. “I miss him too.”

They fall into silence for a moment, then Lisa brings up another good memory, and for a while, they lose themselves in the past. Shiro doesn’t know for how long they talk, but eventually, his eyes grow heavy and they slip shut. 

The last thing he hears is Lisa’s whispered: “I love you.”

He wants to respond, to tell her how much he loves her too, but exhaustion weighs too heavily on his lips to form the words. He gives her a sleepy hum instead, knowing that she doesn’t need to hear the words to understand his meaning. 

_‘I love you, too.’_

  



End file.
